dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Amelia
Amelia was a major character and the main antagonist of the fifth Dark Parables game, The Final Cinderella. Driven mad by the death of her husband Geppetto, she became known as the 'Evil Godmother' and hunted for the pure-hearted Cinderella to sacrifice in hopes of reviving her husband. Amelia is based on the archetype of the Fairy Godmother seen in Cinderella and several other fairy tales. She is possibly also based on the Fairy with Turquoise Hair from The Adventures of Pinocchio. Appearance and Personality As shown in The Oriental Cinderella, Amelia was once a beautiful woman with long brown hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a sleeveless white dress with an upturned collar and trimmed with gold. After the death of her husband Geppetto, her appearance darkened considerably - her skin loses its healthy glow and her features became gaunt while her hair hung in a knotted, greasy mess. Darkness ringed her now bright red eyes and seeped down her cheeks in tear-stained streaks. Her white dress turned black and she wore the Soul Necklace, a red tear-drop shaped gem, in the center of her bodice. After her death, Amelia returned to her natural appearance and was bathed in a green glow. Before turning evil, Amelia was a kind-hearted woman who sought to find and help Cinderellas who were pure in heart. She seemed to enjoy her work and made close bonds with the girls she helped. She also felt great love for her husband and their puppet son, Pinocchio. However, after Geppetto's death, Amelia turned to darkness in her grief, growing more wrathful towards others. She lashed out at her son, blaming him for his father's death, and became consumed with her plans to sacrifice a Cinderella's pure soul to bring her husband back from the dead. After succeeding in these plans, Amelia comes to her senses and realizes the error of her ways. She dies full of regret but finds redemption in the afterlife. History Amelia was a magic user and seamstress chosen by the Maiden Goddess as a Godmother and bestowed the task of finding and helping Cinderellas all around the world with the Magic Glass Wand. She helped multiple Cinderellas during her tenure as a Godmother. While helping the princess Shan Mao unite with her prince, Amelia caught the eye of a simple woodcarver, Geppetto. The two met and fell in love. Together, they helped the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. Geppetto helped build the Sisters' hideout, while Amelia sewed them fabulous robes that could block all animals from detecting their scents. One day, Amelia brought Geppetto cursed wood from Evil Trees within the Forbidden Grove, a place where the wood is tainted by the dead. Since Geppetto was a pure-hearted man, the puppet he made from the wood, Pinocchio, came to life. Amelia and Geppetto treated Pinocchio as their son, but the villagers were afraid of him. Geppetto resolved to build his son a golem-like protector and returned to the Forbidden Grove. However, his time spent in the area corrupted him and he began building more and more sentient puppets. As a result, the villagers grew more wary. Amelia left on Godmother duties and while she was away, the villagers burned her husband at the stake. In her grief, Amelia unintentionally split her soul into good and evil. Choosing her evil half as her dominant personality, Amelia forsook her good half, which was forced to separate and wander around the world, later becoming the Forest Witch. Grief-stricken, she blamed Pinocchio for Geppetto's death and resolved to revive him by transplanting his soul into a puppet. The Maiden Goddess saw Amelia's corruption and took the Magic Glass Wand from her, ending the procession of Godmothers. Amelia resolved to revive Geppetto using the Soul Necklace and sacrificing the soul of a Cinderella. She manipulated Pinocchio into helping her with the task. She would invite prospective girls to a ball, then deliver her cursed ballgowns to them in the disguise of a kind old woman. If a girl was not Cinderella, she would turn to glass when the clock struck twelve at the ball. The Glass Maidens were then collected and kept in a garden of sorts within the Mirror World. However, at one of these balls, one of the girls managed to escape without turning to glass. Amelia could sense that this girl might be the Cinderella she'd been looking for. She hunted the girl down and abducted her, even though the girl was working with a world-famous Fairytale Detective at the time. Amelia even used the detective to help her acquire the Glass Slippers she needed to make her dreams a reality. With Cinderella and the Soul Necklace in hand, Amelia cast her spells and revived her husband's soul inside a puppet that looked exactly like him. However, the Puppet Master that returned to her was not the Geppetto she'd loved - he cast her aside, injuring her and stealing the Soul Necklace from her. Amelia retreated, heartbroken. She was found by the Fairytale Detective, hiding in a wardrobe and succumbing to her wounds. Before dying, Amelia apologized and explained that she only wanted to revive her beloved husband. She pleaded with the Detective to put an end to the Puppet Master, then passed away quietly. With her death, the Forest Witch's existence also ended. After the Puppet Master's defeat, Geppetto's soul was free from the corruption caused by the Evil Tree. Amelia's soul reunited with his and, together, they used their magic to give their son, Pinocchio, a real body. A statue was later erected by their son in their honor. Powers and Abilities As a Godmother: * Godmother Magic:'' ''When she was a Godmother, Amelia used the Magic Glass Wand and her own powers to create beautiful, magical clothes for Cinderellas. She could also help them in other ways. However, when she became corrupted, Amelia lost the Glass Wand and her powers turned dark. * Cinderella Detector: Amelia lost her ability to innately sense Cinderellas when the Maiden Goddess took away her powers. However, Amelia made a Cinderella Detector and placed it inside her son, Pinocchio. This, along with her cursed clothing, helps Amelia search for the last Cinderella. As a Witch: * Dark Magic: Amelia is still a witch with powerful magical abilities. She now chooses to use these abilities for evil, rather than good. She uses this magic to make cursed clothing and shoes, control vines, generate poisonous smoke, open portals, and cast other menacing spells. * Teleportation: Amelia can appear and disappear to different area. * Mirrors: '''Amelia resides in the Mirror World and has the ability to turn regular mirrors into portals. She can also spy on people through mirrors. * '''Puppetry: Amelia has full control over Geppetto's leftover puppets, excluding Pinocchio and the Wooden Beast. * Longevity:'' ''Amelia lived much longer than any normal human. As a Ghost: * 'Immortality: '''Now that she has died, Amelia will remain the same forever now that her mortal life has ended. * 'Restoration: 'When she combined her power with Geppetto's, they revived their son and changed him into a human boy. Relationships *Geppetto (husband, deceased) *Pinocchio (adopted son, fate unknown) *Forest Witch (doppelganger, deceased) *Ella Blom (goddaughter, deceased) *Agnes Koch (goddaughter, deceased) *Shan Mao (goddaughter, deceased) *Bianca Pace (goddaughter, deceased) *Maiden Goddess (former employer) *Puppet Katherine (creation, deceased) *Katherine Belloni (kidnapped victim) *Prince in the East (acquaintance, deceased) *Cyrilla (curse victim) *Wooden Beast (servant, deactive) Relevant Parables '''The Evil Godmother '(from The Final Cinderella) Chosen by the Maiden Goddess to be "Godmother", Amelia traveled the world in search of Cinderellas. She aided many Cinderellas, and in return, the Cinderellas treated Amelia as if she were their real mother. One day. whilst on her travels, she met the woodcarver Geppetto. It was love at first sight. They got married and spent many blissful years together. However, their happiness was not to last. Upon returning home after one of her journeys, she discovered that her husband had been killed. The shock was too great and she descended into madness. Desperately, she hatched a crazy plan - she would find the Final Cinderella and use her soul, together with the Soul Necklace, to bring Geppetto back to life. To find Cinderella, Amelia installed the Cinderella Detector in her son, Pinocchio. She created cursed ball gowns and glass slippers. If a girl who was not Cinderella wore her cursed clothes, she would turn into a glass maiden at midnight. Heedless of the suffering she caused to innocent girls and to her son, Pinocchio, Amelia single-mindedly devoted her life to reviving her husband. She became known as the evil Godmother. 'Handmaidens of the Maiden Goddess '(from The Final Cinderella) Forbidden to directly interfere with the mortal world, the Maiden Goddess decided to choose a pure-hearted maiden with magical powers to act as her handmaiden. Upon her handmaiden, she bestowed the power to detect "Cinderellas" and gave her the Magic Glass Wand. With this powerful magical tool, the handmaiden could wield powerful magic. The handmaiden's primary duty is to seek out and aid "Cinderellas". In time her good deeds were known to all, and she came to be called "Godmother". After the first Godmother died, the Maiden Goddess chose another to take her place. Thus, the tradition has carried on to the present day. Each handmaiden expressed their magic in different ways. For example, one Godmother was skilled at dressmaking, so she liked to imbue her magic in the clothes she made. When the Maiden Goddess saw that the latest Godmother had turned evil, she took away the Godmother's powers and confiscated the Magic Glass Wand. In her disappointment at her handmaiden's betrayal, the Maiden Goddess vowed never to pick another handmaiden again. 'The Forest Witch '(from The Match Girl's Lost Paradise) Long ago, a powerful enchantress suffered an inconsolable grief, for she lost her beloved. The feeling was too much for her heart to bear. In order to protect herself from such a traumatizing experience, the enchantress unintentionally broke her soul. Her soul was split into both good and evil sides. When the enchantress chose the evil side as her dominant personality, the good side was forsaken, and it separated from her soul transforming into an entirely different entity. The good side became a phantom-like existence, though it still carried the enchantress's knowledge and memories, but was fading with age. After drifting for several decades, with the blessing of the silver moon's shine, the phantom finally settled on a physical form. A new woman with a pure soul was formed miraculously under the moonlight. Due to her own experience, she knew that grief devoured people's heart and brought nothing but pain and suffering. She traveled around in a portable cabin, intending to help others with her sorcery to avoid people's sorrow. Sometimes she played a maternal role, and often took care of the local forest wildlife as well. She made people cures using herbs prepared with a mortar and pestle. Though she gave no name, her deeds won her many different titles. Knowing that she was only a fragmented soul, and that she would disappear someday, she still lived a meaningful life. She always remembered the enchantress who gave birth to her and hoped that what she did would somehow make up for the evil that had been done. Trivia * The name Amelia means "industrious" and "striving". Fitting for her character since she is working hard to get her husband back. Quotes Quotes by Amelia * "Prove your worth to me and go save her." * "Shan is one of the kindest and most pure-hearted girls I know." * "Oh my love, why did you leave me?" * "Pinocchio, your father died because of you!" * "The Final Cinderella, I'll find you tonight." * "Cinderella is nearby. Once I capture her, I'll revive you, my love." * "Thank you, Pinocchio. Your Cinderella detector tells me that this girl is "Cinderella". Now, I can sacrifice her and revive my husband." * "Spirits, heed my call. Accept this pure Cinderella soul. Restore my beloved to this mortal realm." * "Geppetto...my love...You're back!" * "Please, love, don't do this." * "I'm sorry - all I wanted was to revive my husband. He was a good man, you know, before he was corrupted by the Evil Trees and turned into the Puppet Master." * "Everything's turned out fine in the end. Now, we can be together forever." Quotes about Amelia * "Godmother's diary tells of her worries about Geppetto's mind being corrupted by the Evil Trees." - Fairytale Detective * "Each dress has a different blessing from Godmother. For example, this dress has the label "Intelligence." - Fairytale Detective * "After Geppetto's death, Amelia's soul was split in two, good and evil. Amelia kept the evil part, and her good part became me." - Forest Witch Galleries Character= oriental amelia meet 1.jpg|Meeting Prince in the East oriental amelia meeting.jpg|Close-up oriental cottage interior.jpg|In our Cottage amelia blazing temple.jpg|In the Blazing Temple amelia using wand.jpg|Using Magic Glass Wand Amelia and shan.jpg|With goddaughter Princess Shan Amelia mirror image.jpg|In the mirror amelia steps out.jpg|Stepping out of the mirror Amelia balcony.jpg|On the balcony amelia cinderella candidates.jpg|Looking over the candidates Amelia katherine ball.jpg|Sensing Cinderella is near by amelia front door.jpg|Amelia's Silhouette Through the Mansion Door Amelia reflection cabinet.jpg|Amelia Reflected in the Cabinet Mirrors dressing room amelia.jpg|Amelia Reflected in Dressing Room Mirror amelia bursts forth.jpg|Amelia Bursts Out of the Mirror Portal Amelia takes katherine.jpg|Amelia Takes Katherine mirror pool image 1.jpg|A Flashback at the Thermae amelia red glow.jpg|Amelia's Eyes Glowing amelia katherine window.jpg|Amelia Pulls Katherine from the Window amelia takes cinderella.jpg|Amelia Nabs Cinderella katherine amelia far.jpg|Amelia Has Katherine amelia speaks.jpg|Amelia Speaks amelia magic.jpg|Amelia Uses Her Magic spirits heed my call.jpg|"Spirits Heed My Call!" amelia geppetto back.jpg|"You're Back!" geppetto attacks amelia.jpg|Attacked by Geppetto amelia wounded.jpg|Amelia Wounded amelia leaving portal.jpg|Amelia Leaves Mirror World amelia apologizes.jpg|Amelia Explains amelia death.jpg|Amelia Passes Away mirror pool image 2.jpg|Mirror Pool Flashback #2 Geppetto amelia reunited.jpg|Reunited with Geppetto We must save our son.jpg|"We Must Save Our Son" |-|Depictions= amelia family picture.jpg|Family Photo Found on Mansion Grounds, The Final Cinderella fountain family statue.jpg|Family Statue Along Fountain Walk, The Final Cinderella Geppetto amelia portrait.jpg|Family Portrait of Amelia, Geppetto and Pinocchio, The Final Cinderella geppetto amelia figures.jpg|Amelia and Geppetto Figurines, The Final Cinderella TFC family photo.jpg|Photograph of Amelia with Geppetto and Pinocchio, The Final Cinderella godmother tree.jpg|Depiction of Amelia on Godmother Tree, The Final Cinderella Amelia and Geppetto carving.jpg|Carving of Amelia and Geppetto, The Final Cinderella Amelia geppetto statue.jpg|Statue of Amelia and Geppetto, The Final Cinderella pinocchio photo lm.jpg|Portrait of Geppetto, Pinocchio and Amelia, The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Amelia_statue_on_Pumpkin_Farm.jpg|Statue of Amelia on Pumpkin Farm, The Match Girl's Lost Paradise Amelia and Forest Witch portraits.jpg|Twin portraits of Amelia and Forest Witch, The Match Girl's Lost Paradise |-|Locations= mirror amelia castle.jpg|Amelia's Castle in the Mirror World godmother sewing.jpg|Amelia's Sewing Room puppet workroom.jpg|Amelia's Workroom dress room.jpg|Amelia's Poison Workshop cottage.jpg|Amelia's Cottage in the East Toc-cottage.jpg|Amelia's Cottage (Interior) oriental cottage kitchen.jpg|Amelia's Kitchen oriental cottage bedroom.jpg|Bedroom in Amelia's Cottage |-|Artifacts= amelia books.jpg|Amelia's Research Amelia pinocchio note.jpg|Letter to Pinocchio godmother sewing hos.jpg|Amelia's Work on the Red Riding Hood Robes amelia crystal ball.jpg|Amelia's Crystal Ball |-|Game Promos= Tfc-trailer-thumb.jpg|BFG Trailer Thumbnail Tfc-cab-bannerce.jpg|Cabana Games Banner DP5 CE feature.jpg Dp05-steam.jpg |-|Other Images= amelia concept.jpg|Amelia Concept Art amelia-diffgem.jpg|Amelia Difficulty Gem Godmother gem.jpg|"The Evil Godmother" Parable Gem Dp05-steam-site1.jpg|Steam Site Background amelia parable image.jpg|Amelia Parable Photo BTG_Amelia_wallpaper.jpg|Amelia Wallpaper The Forest Witch Parable Image.jpg|Amelia featured in 'The Forest Witch' Parable image DP5 Beta Screen.png|Amelia featured in the beta screen Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Allies Category:Witches Category:Godmothers Category:Mothers Category:Spirits Category:Deceased Category:The Final Cinderella Category:The Oriental Cinderella Category:The Match Girl's Lost Paradise